This request is for funding for fixed equipment to upgrade animal care at the murine breeding facilities which produce mice for use for the collaborative research program of the Catholic Medical Center (CMC) and Memorial Sloan-Kettering Cancer Center (MSKCC). Specifically, funds will be used to replace an inadequate and failing cage washing machine. This equipment will service the entire animal facilities located on the fifth and sixth floors of the St. Anthony's building of CMC. Because of an increase in the number of cages that must be washed each day, resulting from our effort to upgrade animal care to conform to minimum space requirements for mice (as outlined in the current Guide for the Care and Use of Laboratory Animals), our present cage washer is not adequate for our present needs. In addition it has become increasingly more difficult to obtain replacement parts for our current outdated machine. Funds will be used to replace the old machine with a new Basil (subsidiary of AMSCO) Model 6024 Stainless Steel Tunnel Cage Washer with a 36" pre-wash, a 72" wash, a 72" rinse and a 48" discharge conveyer. Because of the increased efficiency and larger capacity of the proposed machine, it will be possible to wash a larger number of cages during the regular work hours, thereby eliminating what has become a bottleneck in the operation of the animal facilities and importantly this can be accomplished without sacrificing the quality of the sanitization procedure.